This invention concerns an air current guiding device for a pickup, which is detachably arranged on a pickup bed floor and coextensively between side walls thereof in adjacency to a tailgate of a pickup bed floor. The subject matter of the invention is able to prevent air current from colliding with a tailgate of a pickup and divert air current upwardly and sidewardly by passing through a main curved guiding plate.
A pickup, as shorn in FIG. 1, has a freight area 1 with neither roofs nor covers, and so air current will flow colliding with a tailgate 10 which forms a hampering wall against air current and slows down a pickup during high speed running. Besides wasting gasoline, air current or wind will also cause a pickup to run unstably due to swaying.